Important
by FairyLove5
Summary: If you were to chose, what would you chose? Love or your dream job? What's more important? Lucy chose her important job and broke up with her co-worker and teammate in SRU: team Fairy Tail, Gray. So how will that affect their jobs and surroundings? GraLu story with NaLu moments, summary sucks but the story is interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my second story, and first GraLu story called 'Rules'. The story is based on Canadian series Flashpoint but with Fairy tail characters and lots of changes in the plot. I hope you'll like it. Please leave a review. Arigatou.**

**I do not own Fairy tail or the idea of Flashpoint. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 1- I'm sorry

" I'm sorry, Gray. I love you very much but... I worked really hard for this job and I just can't lose it." she said trying to look straight into his eyes suppressing her tears.

His head was down. He was looking at floor still processing what she said,

"This... Is the first time I hear you say that you love me... But... I never thought it would be like this." he said his eyes still on the floor,

"I'm sorry, Gray. But if we want to stay together one of us must change the team and I don't see you sacrificing. Those are rules and I need to follow them" she said taking her glass with ice tea in her hands. She looked at the ice in the drink still holding back her tears.

"Lucy... I... I..." Gray still couldn't say what he thought. He wanted to say he will change his team but words just couldn't come out.

Lucy got up taking her coat and purse. She smiled at him sadly but he didn't catch that smile.

" I won't ask you to stay my friend but it would be nice to have a normal business relationship." Lucy said her voice getting weaker. Gray just nodded still looking the floor.

"Well then, goodbye Gray." she smiled and walked out of the cafe. Rain was falling heavily and she didn't have an umbrella. She finally let her tears fall and they inosculated with rain. She slowly got to her car and there she cried her soul out. She really didn't want to do this but...

Gray just sat there next two hours not speaking and staring at the ground. You could see tears in his eyed but they didn't fall down. Few girls tried to pick him up but he just ignored making them feeling humiliated.

But he didn't care. He felt like he could die right now. He really loved Lucy.

* * *

A month passed by quickly since their brake up. They didn't change much... Lucy just got more dedicated to her job and Gray returned to being a womanizer.

"Wow, Lucy! Great shoot!" pink-haired men said watching the blonde shooting in practice booth.

"Thanks, Natsu!" Lucy grinned putting her gun down. She then went to the jim being followed by Natsu.

"Yeah, babe, I'll be there tonight. Yeah. Yeah. " they passed by Gray who was talking to one of his many girlfriends. Lucy smiled at him covering her jealousy but Gray couldn't hide his, glaring at Natsu.

"Natsu do you need something?" Lucy asked turning to Natsu making herself sure they were enough away from Gray so he couldn't hear them.

" I want to practice with you today." he said while grinning,

"I'm sorry but I want to practice alone." Lucy said politely,

"Please, just today. I want to see your day routine." he said with puppy face making Lucy laugh,

"Ok, but just today." Lucy said grinning continuing going to the jim.

Gray was still on the phone with a girl whose name he couldn't remember. They went out once but he left early making his job a excuse. She put her phone number in his pocket. He really doesn't want a relationship with her cause she's surely a whore. He isn't in a relationship with any of the girls he talks to on the phone. He just want to make Lucy jealous which doesn't seem to work.

Only one getting jealous was him and that somehow made his angry and feeling pathetic. Hr just smiled to himself.

"How pathetic can I get?" he asked himself not releasing he said it out loud,

"_Huh? Why are you pathetic?"_ the girl on the other side of the phone said confused,

"I wasn't talking to you. I gotta go." he said rudely hanging up the phone.

"Hold it tight, ok?" Lucy said smiling at Natsu who was holding the boxing bag for Lucy to train,

"Aye, sir." he said grinning,

"Hahah, you're funny." Lucy said kicking the bag.

"And you're strong." Natsu commented feeling the pressure of Lucy's kick,

"Ah I know. I worked my but of to be where I am now. I trained everyday and worked really hard. But now I'm glad cause I got to meet you guys. The whole team is like a family... The feeling is great." Lucy said while few tears formed in her eyes. Natsu noticed that... He wanted to ask her so many questions but decided to hold back since she looked hurt.

* * *

Lucy got into this team seven months ago. She finally earned her place in the special police.

"Everyone. Since Macao retired and went to work in administration we got ourselves a new team member. Please welcome Lucy Heartfillia." a red-haired girl said. She recently became new team leader and the first thing she did was search for a new teammate.

A beautiful blonde girl came in. She looked at them with her chocolate-brown eyes with golden freckles in them and smiled with her perfect teeth.

"Hi, minna-san. I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I hope we can get along well." she said politely. Gray looked at her suspiciously. She was too girly to work in special force. Her face was too pretty and her body too hot. She looked like typical moe girl. Lucy noticed Gray's look knowing he's underestimating her.

"Should I show off a few skills of mine?" Lucy asked while grinning.

"Please do." Erza patted her on her back. Lucy did a few flips and backflips. But she wanted to show more,

"Well, can somebody challenge me?" Lucy asked directing her look to Gray. He got her message,

"I can." Gray said and Lucy smiled knowing that she will kick his ass. He IS underestimating her and doesn't know her skills.

Gray came before Lucy smiling at her cynically. That irritated Lucy very much but she didn't let it show on her face. Gosh, she was too beautiful for that. She will show it in fight.

" I give you the first move." Gray said,

"You may regret that, you know?" she said overconfident,

" I never regret my actions. It's the part of the job. "he replied equally confident as Lucy.

She smirked clenching her fist. She came at him with that fist letting him think she's predictable.

'Predictable.' he thought. But thought wrong. When he caught her fist she hit him with her other. He was taken back but quickly recovers smirking,

"You got some moves." he said,

"You can't even imagine how many." she replied hitting him with her leg in his between. All the men there looked and felt the pain as if they were hit there. Gray let Lucy's hand go falling onto the ground from pain. It usually really hurts but her kick was just too strong. Erza laughed at the scene. Now she won't be only girl in the team.

* * *

"You're here 7 months already. How do you like it so far?" Natsu asked still holding the bag,

"It's great. Here everybody is like a family." she answered smiling at Natsu,

"So I'm like a family?" he asked,

"Yeah, you're like a little brother." she answered,

"Like a little brother?! I'll be happier as big brother!" he complained and pouted,

"You as big brother?! No way. You're too handful for that. Gray's more like a big brother." she smiled hiding the sadness behind it.

"And Gajeel?" Natsu looked curious,

"Hmmm... He's like an uncle. Strange uncle." Lucy stopped hitting the bag looking like she's thinking,

"Erza? Loke? Jellal?" Natsu continued,

" Erza is something between sister and mother. I can talk about anything with her. Jellal is something like a father, always calm and making sure the team is alright. And Loke is... Brother with a sister complex." Lucy said and Natsu started laughing especially because Loke heard them,

" I'm not a brother with siscom! I should be something like a boyfriend material!" he complained,

"Yeah, in your dreams womanizer. You are too unstable to be in a relationship." Lucy said laughing.

"Too unstable for a relationship. Congrats Loke from now on you're officially never going to get married." Jellal came into picture smiling and Loke pouted,

"I'll get married someday. Right now I'm too young for that." Loke said still pouting,

"Yeah you're going to be young till you 40s and then you'll realize you are too late because all good girls your age will be taken." Gajeel said,

"Then I'll just gonna marry some younger girl." Loke said,

"And you're gonna be taken as a pedophile." Gajeel said,

"Says the men who is in love with a girl half of his size. I'm just wondering will you need to pick her up when you're going to kiss her." Loke replied making Gajeel blush and mad,

"I'm not in love with anybody." he replied,

"Then you won't be against it if I take Levy as my wife." Loke continued teasing Gajeel earning a smack from him,

"Shut up idiot. I don't want a girl like her to get with womanizer like you!" Gajeel said blushing hardly. The other three were laughing their heads off. Gajeel and Loke were something like a comedian duo of the team. Well sometimes they would be replaced by Natsu and Gray... But lately that hardly happens. Gray is avoiding them... Well, Lucy mostly but all of them are around her like she's a magnet.

Suddenly, the emergency bell rang loudly making all of them stop laughing and serious.

"SRU: team Fairy tail, we have an emergency." Erza said entering the jim. They all rushed out going to the looker rooms and weapon room.

* * *

**And that's that. Once again I hope you can leave me a review with your opinion. I want to know if you love this story or not. If there are people who like it I'll post another chapter tomorrow or day after. Also, please read my first story 'The line between love and hate'. **

**Arigatou,**

**FairyLove5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you'll like it. So enjoy and I'm sorry for grammar mistakes.**

**I do not own Fairy tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Loke you are going with Gajeel, Jellal, Hibiki, Gray and I will take the van. Natsu and Lucy you take the other car." Erza ordered having them all nod. They all quickly got to the cars.

Nastu was driving and Lucy was right to him. While driving they all listened about the situation.

"The subject is trying to rob a bank. He took hostages, including a pregnant woman and the subject is armed and treating to blow all up with a bomb wrapped around him. Police officers are already there investigating the case." a cute voice that belonged to a petite blunette said.

She is Levy McGarden, dispatcher working with SRU: Team One for now. She is also Gajeel's crush and one of Lucy's best friends.

"Hey, Levy, will you marry me if we both live to our 40s and don't get married?" Loke said earning a smack from Gajeel,

"As attempting as may be, I'm sure that I'll be married before 40s." Levy cut him off making Loke embarrass and the rest laugh hard.

"Then Lucy's gonna be my bride!" he said making Gray grimace and Lucy chuckle,

"I don't plan to get married. I'll be in SRU till my 60s." Lucy answered making all of them laugh but not Gray. He knew that Lucy would like to have big family so he was sure she will get married eventually. Ever thought he won't be the luckily men to get her hand. And that thought terrified him.

"Ok, team one, enough with the chit chat. We need to get on work." Erza said parking the van while the rest just got on the territory.

Erza went to her teammates that were getting out the weapons and the shields.

"Hibiki, in the van. Lucy you are for now with me as intelligence gather. Jellal, you are the leader and in charge of the rest." she said and Lucy got behind her while Hibiki got back into the van. Hibiki was computer wizard and was almost always in the van (which was equipped with the best technology)

"Chef, what do we have for now?" Erza and Lucy got to the chef officer Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Ichiya for short. Erza had annoyed expression on her face and Lucy knew why. Ichiya was the biggest pervert in the whole city (and maybe the world) and he always smells girls and their 'perfumes'. Currently, he's all over Erza and she can't hurt him because he's fellow officer and despite his awfully dirty mind he's damn good in his job.

"Sergeant Erza, what a lovely perfume you have today. Lucy-san your perfume is also wonderful." He said smiling and the two young females. Suddenly Ichiya shivered feeling bad vibe behind him. He turned around only to see that Jellal, Gray, Natsu and Loke were murderously glaring at him. He turned around with terrified expression showing on his face making Erza feel pleased (huh? Maybe she's S?).

"So? We're running out of time." Erza said showing on her watch on her right hand. Ichiya just smiled seductively at the red-head making Erza annoyed and Lucy sweat dropping.

"Well, for now the subject want 10 million Canadian dollars and a helicopter without the driver. The subject is 43 year old, Max Linaer, ex-military Sergeant. He went to the early pension because of his injury in his left foot. He has bomb around him and is threating with blowing up the bank. His motive is still unknown." Ichiya's face got serious making Erza less annoyed, knowing that he is now fully into his job and he won't hit on her till the end of the case.

"Maybe is revenge. It doesn't sound to me that he willingly went to the early pension. Especially nowadays, the pension fee is getting lower because of the world crises and nobody goes to early pension anymore. " Lucy commented,

"He would attack the military base for that... It must be something else. Hibiki check Linear's background." Erza said in her microphone,

"On it." Hibiki answered,

"Jellal, any luck finding the entry?" she asked,

"We found it but it will take us a bit long to open it. It has security codes and alarms all over it and with others it doesn't even give us the access for opening." he replied looking at his teammates who were unlocking the entry.

"Ok. If you have any problem with that ask Hibiki. Hibiki, found something?" Erza said,

"Yeah, Max has a wife and two daughters. His parents died when he was young and he has no siblings. And that's all I could access. I can't access his or even his family's medical files or bank accounts. So it's still unsure if they're having financial problems-" he answered still trying to hack into Linear's files. Still it was inaccessible. 'Why's it inaccessible?' Hibiki thought getting annoyed.

" Do you have their address?" she asked,

"Yes. N Street 467. West part of town." he answered with bit of annoyance in his voice,

"Jellal do you have anybody available?" Erza looked like she's thinking hard,

"Gray is available for now." he answered,

"Perfect. Gray and Lucy. You two go to his address and try talking to his family. Try found about his injury, if he's having some financial problems or something like that. Understood?" she said with having Lucy nod and walk towards the car and Gray saying flatly "Yes."

* * *

The silence in the car was an unusual and unpleasant thing in team Fairy Tail (also called Team One, as the main and most capable team of SRU). Both Lucy and Gray felt pretty uncomfortable being alone together. Especially Lucy. I mean she just dump this guy a month ago and she still has feelings for him. She felt pretty stupid. And Gray felt worse. I mean this girl horribly dumped him for her job and he still wants her so badly that he could kill somebody.

"So first I, now Natsu, to how many of us will you break hearts?" Gray asked rudely focusing on driving,

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked feeling really offended,

"Don't try to act all innocent now. I saw how you are acting around him! " he answered turning off his microphone. The same thing did Lucy,

"I don't know what you saw but I assure you that it was your jealousy that made you see illusions. Maybe you should go visit a doctor, the one for mad people." Lucy said angrily,

"I don't take advices from you." he replied,

"And I didn't want to hear your opinion and I still heard it. The world is unfair place, isn't it?" she said crossing her arms,

"I don't want Natsu to be hurt like I did." Gray said looking at the road and sometimes turning to Lucy,

"Don't worry. I don't plan to make another mistake like dating teammate." she was still looking ahead refusing to look at Gray,

"So we were a mistake?" Gray asked sounding a little bit hurt,

"Turns out like that. If we didn't date you wouldn't have to worry about Natsu or behave strangely around me and others." she answered,

"I'm not behaving strangely! I'm the same old me." Gray replied,

"I don't know who are you trying to foul but it doesn't work with me or the team. When I came to the team you were womanizer, then for some strange reason, at least to our teammates, you stopped being womanizer, for a half of a year, and then suddenly you went back being womanizer and even worse than before. How does that sound?" Lucy asked now looking at Gray. He didn't talk back for a while. He didn't know what to say. Lucy was right, he sound strange even to himself. He sighed not knowing what to do.

"You don't know what to do?" Lucy broke the silence surprising Gray,

"I'm right, aren't I? You are confused right now. I'm sorry Gray. I really enjoyed the time we head together and I really care for you. And that's why I think you would move on with someone that will love you... Even more than I did... Because, you are great men and you deserve the best..." Lucy said with tears that formed in her eyes. Gray saw then feeling sadder then he was before,

"Then why can't I have you?" he asked making Lucy's tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'm not good enough for you. And I have already chosen my job before my love life. she said sobbing, Gray wanted to hug her so badly. He just wanted to say that she's the only one for him. Lucy stopped her crying and smiled gently at Gray,

"So find someone to who you'll be her life and cherish that girl. Ok? And please be my friend? You are to precious to me to be just a stranger." she said sounding like she's gonna cry once more.

Gray looked at Lucy shortly only to see her removing her tears from her eyes,

"I want to be with you even if it means to be just friends." he finally spoke surprising Lucy with his answer.

She looked at him smiling gratefully. The tears that were still in her eyes sparkled making her look even more beautiful even though she was red from crying.

"I'm glad. You'll always be the person who understands me the most." she commented making Gray smile,

"You are the same to me." he replied making Lucy grin,

"Lucy! Gray! Are at the place? What is taking you so long?" they heard Erza shouting and laughed. Lucy turned on her microphone,

"We're almost there. Gray made a wrong turn." Lucy said making Gray go pale,

"Gray! Are you an idiot? You are SRU! You're not allowed to make wrong turns!" Erza shouted at Gray. Gray was getting paler and paler. He made a face 'Why did you blame all on me?!' and Lucy smiled with her 'Sorry.' smile.

Lucy rang the bell and Gray knocked onto the door. A pretty but older woman opened with concern on her face,

"Can I help you?" she asked sounding worried,

"Ma'am, we're from SRU, we came here because of your husband." Gray said showing the letters on his uniform and his badge. The women sighed looking really worried,

"I heard about it. I'm sorry for his behavior." She looked like she's going to cry and moment,

"Please come in." she said opening her door inviting them in the nice and warm family house. Through the house was outspreading the smell of the hot chocolate. The women guided them to her living room. The two sat at the big sofa that was opposite of one char on which women sat on.

"Would you like something to drink or eat? I know how hard I can be… Working in Special Forces I mean." She said looking at the fire in the fireplace on her right.

"I heard your husband worked in military." Lucy said also looking at the fire,

"We both did. My husband was crushed when they forced him in early pension. He really worshiped his job. It was his life. You know his father also worked in military and he took his steps. Just to impress his father. We met there. When I got pregnant I left the military and started working in the office. And right after he got into pension we found about…" the woman started to cry. Lucy went over to her putting her hand onto the woman's shoulder.

"About what?" Gray asked sounding impatient which made Lucy glare on him. The woman started crying harder…

* * *

**And that's it. What did they found about? You'll find in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for grammar mistakes.**

**Love,**

**FairyLove5**


End file.
